Neverland
Neverland is a world that appears in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. It is based on the 1953 film version of Peter Pan. Although it is called Neverland on the World Map, Sora and his party never reach the island of Neverland, where Peter Pan lives. Instead, the actual areas that can be visited consist of Hook's ship and London's "Big Ben" clock tower. It is one of the only two worlds that allow Sora his party members to fly freely instead of gliding; the other world being End of the World. Neverland has also been confirmed to be making an appearance in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. This time, the actual Island of Neverland will be the setting of the world, rather than just Captain Hook's ship. Roxas and Axel have both been shown here with the ability to fly. Setting Sora and his party's first stop in Neverland in the Brig of Captain Hook's ship, where they meet with Peter Pan. Eventually, they bust out and enter the ship's Hold. Activating the Yellow Trinity on the left opens a small Secret Room, while the right door leads to a hole into the ship's Freezer. Traveling through the Freezer takes Sora's party to the Galley, just below the place where Wendy and Kairi are held prisoner. Climbing through the grate in the corner takes the party to the Cabin, which holds a save point, and a Green Trinity that lowers the ladder and allows them to access the Captain's Cabin. Alternately, the party can pass through the Corridor and go right into the former holding cell for Wendy and Kairi, where the Captain's Cabin can also be accessed. After the boss battle in the Captain's Cabinet, the party can travel out On Deck, where the final battle in Neverland takes place. Afterward, Peter Pan and Wendy take the party to the Clock Tower, the site of many treasures and the world's Keyhole. Story ''Kingdom Hearts In the first game of the series, Neverland is seen after the completion of Monstro by way of a cutscene. After the events inside the whale's insides, Riku returns Kairi's lifeless body to Captain Hook's ship. Maleficent meets him there, and gives him the ability to control the Heartless. Neverland does not appear again until Sora and company are captured by Captain Hook. After meeting Peter Pan, they scurry through the ship, eventually fighting off Anti-Sora. Riku escapes with Kairi, leaving Hook to fight Sora. Peter Pan leaves after retrieving his friend, Wendy, but returns right before the fight against Captain Hook. Captain Hook is thrown overboard by Sora and Peter Pan, where he is chased to the horizon by the Crocodile. Peter Pan, with the help of his pixie friend Tinker Bell, take Sora to the Clock Tower, where Wendy is waiting. Sora repairs one of the clock faces, which reveals the Neverland Keyhole. Sora seals it with his Keyblade, and bids farewell to Peter Pan. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Like ''Kingdom Hearts, the Neverland location in Chain of Memories focuses on Captain Hook's pirate ship. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Roxas and Axel have been in Neverland in a recent screenshot. The story is expanded and Roxas and Axel have been seen on the mainland. What they plan to do there is currently unknown. Roxas has been shown flying on the mainland, suggesting that Peter Pan will give him the Glide ability. Kingdom Hearts coded It has been stated that Neverland will make a return in the ''Kingdom Hearts coded game, as Riku is seen in a screenshot standing on the Clock Tower.http://www.khexcursion.net/gallery/image.php?image=images/coded/coded_13.jpg Characters Image:Peter_Pan.jpg|Peter Pan Image:WendyKingdom.jpg|Wendy Image:Tinker_Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell Image:Captain_Hook.jpg|Captain Hook Image:Smee.jpg|Smee Image:Croc.jpg|Crocodile Heartless Image:Shadow2.jpg|Shadow Image:Pirate Artwork.jpg|Pirate Image:Air Pirate Artwork.jpg|Air Pirate Image:KH-Battleship.jpg|Battleship Image:Kh-darkball.jpg|Darkball Image:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera Image:Barrel_spider.jpg|Barrel Spider Image:Rare_truffle.jpg|Rare Truffle Image:Anti-Sora.gif|Anti-Sora Image:Phantom Artwork.jpg|Phantom Image:Jet_Balloon.png|Jet Balloon (Final Mix only) Image:Missilediver.png|Missilediver (Final Mix only) Treasures Dalmatians *43, 44, & 45 - In a chest on one corner of the Clock Tower. *82, 83, & 84 - On the high beam in the ship's Hold. *85, 86, & 87 - In the Secret Room behind the Yellow Trinity. *88, 89, & 90 - In the corner with the bed in the Captain's Cabin. Trinities Trivia *Althought the world is called Neverland, The player never actually steps foot on Neverland. However, Roxas will visit Neverland in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and will set foot on the mainland. *In addition to the above statement, many fans were disappointed with this world, claiming that the world's storyline could have, and should have been substantially expanded on. *It is unknown as to why Neverland did not appear in Kingdom Hearts II. It is possible that since the only villian of the world, Captain Hook, was not killed, but dissappeared with the Tick Tock Croc, he couldn't be brought back to life and as such would not pose a threat, leaving the world at peace and not needing Sora or Riku's attendence. Gallery Image:NeverlandTitle.png|Logo of Neverland. fr:Pays Imaginaire Category:Neverland Category:Worlds